There are cameras (for example, a high-speed imaging camera and so on) and controllers for cameras as electronic devices developed by various manufacturers in related art. Additionally, a camera network system which can be controlled by an operator by connecting cameras to a network for controlling a plurality of cameras arranged at plural points has been developed. Accordingly, the opportunity of using cameras developed by different manufacturers at the same time is increasing in the camera network system.
However, protocols for controlling cameras differ according to manufacturers. Accordingly, when cameras developed by different manufacturers are mixed in the camera network system, it is necessary to operate cameras by using controllers recommended by respective manufacturers. Here, a technology of selecting one protocol from plural protocols disclosed in JP-A-2007-312123 (Patent Document 1) is known.
In Patent Document 1, there is disclosed the technology in which one protocol is selected from plural protocols based on switching information.